Neobvyklý porod
by patolozka
Summary: Překlad povídky Special Delivery by eastwoodgirl. Snarry, slash, m-preg!


**Special Delivery – Neobvyklý porod**

Autorka: **eastwoodgirl**; Překladatelka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Lady Corten  
**

Family/Humor, !Slash!, M-Preg, Snarry

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by eastwoodgirl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorské práva k této povídce vlastníeastwoodgirl, která napsala tuto fanfiction a s překladem souhlasila. Český překlad vytvořila Patoložka.

ooOoo

„Zatlač, Harry, no tak! Zatlač!" Viditelně rozrušený Severus Snape stál u nohou manželské postele. Na čele měl krůpěje potu.

„Přestaň mi říkat, co mám dělat, Seve!" Úplně stejně rozrušený Harry Potter ležel na kraji té samé postele. A proč by neměl být znepokojený? Harry byl čaroděj, jeden z nejmocnějších na světě; a teď ležel přikovaný na zádech kvůli šíleným porodním bolestem. Harry Potter toužil po dětech. Ale neočekával, že by je mohl zplodit, když se oženil se svou láskou, Severusem Snapeem. Oba totiž byli muži. Ale trocha magie jim přinesla velké překvapení. Díky magii otěhotněl i přes to, že byl muž. A nyní nastal den, kdy jeho šílené těhotenství mělo skončit.

Před pěti minutami mu praskla voda.

„Nesnažím se ti říkat, co máš dělat!" odsekl Severus. „Proč jsem jenom souhlasil s tím domácím porodem, mudlovským způsobem… To tedy nevím! Jsme čarodějové, zatraceně!"

„Jo, prostě jsi s tím souhlasil, a nenadávej!" zařval Harry. Jeho porodní cesty se právě vytvářely na místě, kde obvykle byla jen kůže a svaly. Nebyl to moc příjemný pocit.

„Nesouhlasil a nenadávám! Jestli nezatlačíš, tak se nedostane ven!" Severus rukou drtil okraj postele a rozevřel Harryho ohnuté nohy. „Pojďme prostě k Poppy."

„Sklapni, Seve! Au… To se nestane. Je to moje dítě a porodím ho, jak já chci!" zařval Harry přes svá kolena. „Auuu…" zasténal. Už cítil, že se dítě pomalu posouvá jeho nově vytvořenými porodními cestami. Severus se kousl do rtu.

„Tvrdohlavý blázne…"

„Řekl jsem, sklapni! Jestli nesklapneš, tak nevyjde ven!"

„Co to s tím má co dělat?"

„Odmítám – au – porodit tohle – au – dítě, jestli ne – au – sklapneš!" Harry lapal po dechu mezi kontrakcemi, smrtícím stiskem svíral jejich přehozy na postel.

„Cože?" vyplivl Severus „Dovol mi aspoň ulevit ti od bolesti."

„Ne!"

„Jsi sadista, víš?"

„Nezahodím všechny ty hodiny Lamazeho metody* za hlavu, Seve, a teď buď zticha!"

„Víš, že se chováš nemožně, ženská!"

„Kdo řekl, že – auuu – že jsem ženská?"

„No, koukni se," ušklíbl se Severus. „Ty jsi tady ten těhotný a žvaníš jako holka."

Harry se na něj temně zadíval.

„Já – nenávidím tě!" zakřičel pak Harry. „To ti jednou vrátím, Severusi Snape – auuu! Už ti nikdy nedovolím se mě jen dotknout! Posloucháš mě? Já – auuu - kurva!" Harry popadl polštář a surově jím praštil svého manžela do tváře. Rána dopadla přesně.

„Au," škubnul sebou Severus. „Takhle jsi nemluvil, když jsme počali tohle dítě."

Harry po něm hodil další polštář. Zasáhl Severuse přímo do nosu.

„Au," Severus si promnul nos. „Tohle vážně bolí, Harry!" Pak se přesunul, aby byl mimo dosah všech polštářů na posteli. „Tak, teď už mě s těmi praštěnými polštáři nemůžeš zasáhnout!"

Harry zavrčel. „To si jen myslíš." Očaroval všechny věci v okolí - polštáře, camrály, knihy, boty, talíře (bezhůlkově), a začal je házet po Severusovi. Chudák Severus se musel schovat do bezpečí za dveře, aby se vyhnul létajícím předmětům. Když se dostal do bezpečného úkrytu, zariskoval a vykouknul. Okamžitě byl napaden letícím plyšovým králíčkem.

„Harry!" zavolal na svého manžela ze zádveří. „Přestaň na mě házet věci!"

„Aaaaahhhh!"

„Harry?" Severus znovu nakouknul do místnosti. Když nepřilétly žádné další věci, odvážně, ale obezřetně se připlížil k posteli, kde ležel jeho manžel. Harry měl zavřené oči, zatnuté zuby a pevně zaťaté pěsti.

„Harry?" Severus zaujal svoji pozici u manželových nohou.

„Seve…" Harry zalapal po dechu. Slzy mu stékaly po tvářích. Severus se na svého manžela ustaraně a znepokojeně podíval. Měl cukání je oba přemístit k Poppy, ale věděl, jak tvrdohlavý může být ten mladší muž. Když něco chtěl, nikdo ho nezastavil. A Harry chtěl přirozený domácí porod. Severus neměl jinou možnost než zatnout zuby a vydržet to. Natáhl se a chytil rodícího muže za ruku.

„Harry, řekni, co je špatně."

„Aaaaahhhh!"

„Harry?" zeptal se Severus opatrně. Harry svíral jeho ruku stále pevněji a jeho výkřiky se staly hlasitějšími. Pokud to bude takhle pokračovat, Severus se obával, že o svoji levou ruku přijde. Severus se snažil vybavit si všechno, co si pamatoval z těch mudlovských hodin Lamazeho metody, kterou s Harrym navštěvovali. Harry tam s ním chodil samozřejmě v přestrojení jakožto blonďatá zakulacená žena jménem Jamie. Harry ho kvůli tomu po tři týdny úmyslně nenechal pořádně se vyspat. A tak Severus těhotného muže zamaskoval jako ženu s blonďatými vlasy a opravdu širokými boky.

„Uklidni se, lásko," přemlouval ho Severus. „Dýchej skrz zuby." Pak mu shrnul vlasy z čela a hladil ho v uklidňujících kruzích po jeho zvětšeném bříšku. Pak Severus ucítil proti své ruce kontrakci.

„Ha-Harry…"

„Ci-cítil jsi t-to, S-Seve?" sténal Harry mezi nádechy.

„A-ano…"

„To je – auu – naše – au – dítě, naše, S-Seve."

Severus pouze přikývl. Když bylo vaše dítě pouze přerostlým melounem rostoucím v břiše vašeho manžela, bylo těžké se zapojovat jako otec. Ale vidět a opravdu pocítit tu malou jiskru života, kterou jste stvořili z hluboké lásky, bylo něco jiného. Byl to nádherný neskutečný zážitek a on by to nevyměnil za nic na světě.

Severusovy myšlenky byly přerušeny, když ucítil další, silnější kontrakci.

„Aaaaahhh! Seveeeeee!" zařval Harry. Severus se opět zaměřil na plnění svého úkolu. Rychle pustil Harryho ruku a opět zaujal pozici u manželových nohou. Nadzvedl košili těhotného muže a zalapal po dechu.

„L-lásko, Já – už vidím hlavičku. Dítě – ono – ono už přichází." Koktal. „Dýchej, Harry. Musíš zatlačit!"

„Ughhhh!" zasténal Harry. „Sakra, to strašně bolí! Ještě ti to oplatím, Severusi Snape! I kdyby to měla být poslední věc, kterou udělám!" Zhluboka se nadechl a zatlačil. „Ughhh! Merline!"

„Skvělé, lásko, vedeš si výborně," konejšil ho Severus. Věděl, že Harry říká takové věci jen kvůli té ohromné bolesti. Přál si, aby ji mohl přenést na sebe, ale nejlepší věc, kterou pro něj teď mohl udělat, bylo prostě svého manžela rozptýlit. „Děláš to skvěle, lásko. Už vidím vlásky – rozčepýřené, černé, přesně jako ty tvoje."

„Bože, ne!" řekl Harry skrz zaťaté zuby. „Ne, tyhle proklaté vlasy! Auu – Ughhh!"

„Jen tlač, Harry, vedeš si dobře!"

„Už, kurva, sklapni! Ughhhh!"

„Už je skoro venku! Už jen jednou zatlačíš, lásko… jen jednou a uvidíme našeho andílka."

„Aaaaahhhh!" Harry zatlačil ze všech sil a jejich děťátko vyklouzlo na svět rovnou do silných napřažených paží Severuse. Celou místnost vyplnil dětský křik.

„Co… Co je to, lásko?" zachrčel Harry slabým hlasem. Oči měl téměř zavřené vyčerpáním. Severus se na něj usmál.

„Je to děvčátko."

Harry si povzdechl a snažil se posadit.

„Nech mě se podívat, Seve."

Severus mu pomohl zapřít se o hromadu polštářů.

„Lež klidně, lásko. Tvé porodní cesty se začaly uzavírat." Severus si přivolal měkkou flísovou deku a přikryl Harryho.

„Nech mě se podívat na dítě, prosím, Seve."

Severus se přesunul k němu a podal mu malý růžový balíček.

„Tady, lásko, náš malý andílek."

Harry uviděl tu nejrozkošnější bytost, jakou si jen uměl představit. Severus měl pravdu, děvčátku rozhodně narostly neposlušné potterovské vlasy; také měla Harryho nos a dlouhé řasy. Ale mimoto, byla celý Severus - její tvář, plné rty, bledá pokožka. Teď už jen počkat, až se jí za několik dní dobarví duhovky**, aby zjistili, jestli budou smaragdové nebo černé. Harry si spokojeně povzdechl a přitiskl si ji na hruď. Měl dceru. Teď byl táta. On a Severus byli nyní otcové. Už měli svoji vlastní rodinku.

Severus sledoval otce a dítě. Jeho tvář zdobil blažený úsměv. Zůstal zticha, i beze slov šlo vyjádřit obrovskou radost, kterou v tomto okamžiku cítil. Harry si všiml, že stojí opodál, a že se na ně dívá. Přikývl a poklepal na místo na posteli hned vedle sebe. Severus byl víc než jen šťastný, že se k nim mohl připojit. Sedl si vedle Harryho a těsně ho objal.

„Šťastný?" zeptal se Harry.

„Unešený," zamumlal Severus. „Ty ani nevíš, jak moc jsi mě udělal šťastným, lásko. Ty a náš andílek."

„Dobře," řekl Harry. „Ale nemůžeme jí říkat takhle."

„Pojmenuješ ji?" zeptal se Severus svého manžela. „To ty jsi ji přivedl na svět a věřím, že bys měl mít tu čest."

„Hmm…" Harry chvilku přemýšlel a pak řekl, „Gabrielle?" Podíval se na svého manžela, jestli to schválí.

„Perfektní," usmál se Severus. „Miluji tě, Harry."

„Taky tě miluju, Seve," Harry ho políbil na rty. „Omlouvám se za to, že jsem křičel a tak."

„To je v pořádku, lásko," usmál se Severus. „Tak, už můžeme zapomenout na to, že mi to jednou vrátíš?"

Harry se na něj rozpustile podíval.

„A kdo říká, že už jsem nezačal?"

Severus svraštil obočí.

„Co-co t-tím m-myslíš?" zeptal se nervózně. Možná, že tu byl zmijozelem on, ale Moudrý klobouk jeho manžela jednou také málem zařadil do stejné koleje. Harryho myšlení bylo alespoň pro něj stále nevyzpytatelné.

„Oh, no, víš, jak moc mám Gabrielle rád…"

„A?"

„No, Seve, chci velkou rodinu…"

„A?"

„Chtěl bych s tím začít brzy. Myslím, že my už mladší nebudeme…"

„A?"

„No, chci ještě jedno hned po Gabrielle…"

„A?"

„Nemohu hned otěhotnět, když se moje tělo právě zotavuje…"

„Takže?"

Harry se na něj ďábelsky zadíval.

„Chci jedno, přesně **devět **měsíců po Gabrielle."

Severus Harryho vraždil pohledem.

„Oh… Ne-ne, ne! Ne!" Severus se náhle postavil, účinně tím Harryho setřásl. „Ty mě nedonutíš nosit to – to – tohle!" Harry se zlomyslně usmál.

„A znovu, kdo říká, že jsem to už neudělal?"

„Co?" vyplivl Severus. „J-jak – co – jak."

„Přestaň předstírat, že jsi zlatá rybka***, Seve. Myslím, že to vypadá opravdu strašně."

„Ale – ale – ale."

„Pamatuješ, před dvěma týdny? Ten sex na usmířenou?"

„Ale – ale – ale."

„Možná jsem záměrně zapomněl na antikoncepční kouzlo."

„Ale – ale – ale."

„Bylo tak milé, že jsi souhlasil, že budeš na spodu, lásko."

„Ale – ale – ale."

„Včera v noci jsem seslal kouzlo, abych se ujistil."

„Já –já jsem…"

„Těhotný, Seve, na den přesně dva týdny."

„Ale – ale – ale."

„Žádné ale, Seve," řekl Harry s nevinným úsměvem. „Jestli chceš takového krásného andílka jako je Gabrielle, budeš se o to muset **spravedlivě** zasloužit."

„Ale – ale – ale."

„Tiše, lásko," Harry položil spící Gabrielle do dětské postýlky a jemně odvedl svého nyní oficiálně těhotného, otřeseného Severuse zpět do jejich manželské postele. Posadil se s ním.

„Neboj se, Seve. Můžeme si kdyžtak zopakovat ty hodiny Lamazeho metody, jestli jsi to už zapomněl. Tentokrát můžeš jít za Severinu ty. Slibuji, že až tě budu maskovat, tak tvé vlasy neobarvím příliš na blond a tvé rty nebudou nadprůměrně velké."

„NEEEEEEE!"

**KONEC**

ooOoo

*Lamazeho metoda je technika přirozeného porodu zahrnující dýchání a snášení bolesti během porodu, ale také filozofii, předporodní přípravu a poporodní péči (více např. na .com/porod/t%C4%9Bhotenstv%C3%AD/p%C5%99irozen%C3% nebo .org/wiki/Lamaze_technique)

_**Možná to nevíte, ale děti po narození mívají většinou modré oči a až po určité době se jim zbarví do konečné modré nebo hnědé (ano, jsou pouze 2 barvy očí a jejich kombinací pak vznikají ostatní odstíny – včetně zelené, šedé a v našem případě černé)._

_***Golden fish – možná víte lépe, co to přesně znamená…_


End file.
